


Sound Check*

by Sk8rboiisiconic



Series: Circle Of Friendz [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Band, College, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Gay Male Character, Gen, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk8rboiisiconic/pseuds/Sk8rboiisiconic
Summary: How the band all got together and met up
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Circle Of Friendz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958743
Kudos: 9





	Sound Check*

**Author's Note:**

> So here's an explanation for what this really is.  
> This is a college Au I have had in my mind for monthhhhssss. I have just been trying to figure how to do it, and I've decided that it will be a series of shorter stories or one shots that are all apart of the same universe. Some will be much more serious and most lighthearted. All just for fun though(some because writing is like therapy tho)anyways, this is very sitcom inspired if that makes sense and yeah, hope you all like it xx

Murdoc Niccals had never imagined this to be his life after he moved from New York to Montreal with his best friend, Russel. Murdoc came from England, but moved to New York City when he was just a kid. His family moved from his mom who stayed in England, Murdoc wished he could have stayed but knew he had no choice. So, growing up he was a bit of a freak, but in the scary way, going around New York with knives and beer always on hand. Eventually after getting tossed into a New School, Murdoc landed in with one, Russel Hobbs, a New York native who was just about two years younger. Murdoc found he made up for it in maturity, maybe even more mature than Murdoc himself. The two of them hit each other well, Russel held Murdoc down to earth and kept him from getting himself killed. While Murdoc showed Russel how to be more dangerous and live on the wild side, yeah, Russel thought he was getting the short end of the stick too. But nonetheless they complemented each other nicely and stayed friends for a long time, until Murdoc decided to buy a winnebago and travel the us a bit. Well, that was the plan anyways, until his winnie broke and he ended up in New York again. Staying away from his dad, Murdoc crashed with his old friend Russel until it got started again. Yet, Russel went with him, and the two of them went off to travel the us and then canada whenever they got to it. The trip ended in Montreal, not too far from Murdoc and Russel's beloved New York actually. What got them to stay? They came down to Noodle.

Noodle was Born in Japan, being orphaned at a young age she stayed in adoption places until she was roughly eleven and got adopted by a nice, military family. Noodle spent a lot of time around the camps and training stations. She made friends with other kids but had to leave most of them after a few months, her family would either move or have to cut off for reasons Noodle didn't get. Though, through all of her Friends, the nickname Noodle stuck, in fact her real name didn't even seem to have a meaning to her anymore, she was just Noodle. Noodle never thought her name was strange, or that shooting your first gun at eleven was strange either, and at one point, it really seemed that one day she was going to have this life too. Until she became a teenager, Noodle realized what was going on and had to get out, she ran off around sixteen and moved in with a family she was very fortunate to find. She stayed there and finished school, staying low until she was old enough to get accepted into a college and move away. Which she did, she got into a great college in Montreal, far, far away from Japan, perfect for her! She wished her family a goodbye and knew she would miss them even though, she had a hard time getting emotional attached to things anymore, that was a part of the whole "military family" thing she found. But, only a month into her college Noodle found someone she considered her brother now, 2D. 

Stuart was born in Crawley, he was an average kid, he was smart, out going, friendly but a bit odd and rather weird. He was practically raised on music, his parents taught him to play pianos, flutes, guitars, and still playing music from their own childhoods too, bands like the human league, the clash, new order, public image, buzzcocks, they were all there for him whenever he needed them. And soon, Stuart needed them a lot. Turning eleven was a bad time for Stuart, like any child would, he climbed trees trying to impress the public with his skills. It was all good, but when he fell, that started a chain of events that would follow Stuart until he died. His mom, a nurse, gave him painkillers, that started something on it's own. But the worst was the brain damage, migraines were all he could remember of his childhood when he looked back on it, horrible, horrible migraines. Every morning, throughout the day, Stuart stayed somewhat sociable, but his smarts were dropping, but his oddball factor just went up. He suffered many minor injuries throughout his life until he turned seventeen and him falling out of the tree seemed like nothing. He was hit by a car, twice! First happened while he had just finished working a shift at his uncle's music store, he had just been walking down the street when a speeding car hit him, knocked one of his eyes into pure black and sent him straight to a coma. A short one at least, waking up only a few days later after being hit by another car, his parents with him, keeping any eye out for him while he was a vegetable, had to take him in the csr with them while they went to a store. While sitting, a car ran into them, sending Stuart through the window, bloody, without his other eye too, but, miraculously, alive! But this all sent any recovery his brain had made get set years back and even did permanent damage. Stuart, going through a really dark time, and practically becoming a new person, he was dubbed "2D" by his friends, he decided to dye his hair blue and his new found black eyeballs, well, he wasn't Stuart anymore. He was 2D. 2D continued to go through this dark time, until his parents noticed and being the great parents they were, they sent him away to try and start a new. Landing in Montreal, Stuart studied music at the only university that would let him in, a community college. There he met Noodle, the two of them becoming practical siblings, through Noodle, becoming a ballerina, working a shop in a cage, 2D got back on his feet. And the two of them found themselves in perfect shape to help another friend onto their feet, Ace.

Ace was born as a girl, Catherine, but it didn't take too long to find that wasn't him. He was a he through and through, Ace didn't tell his parents, knowing they wouldn't accept he instead turned to a gang for acceptance. Oddly, Ace found a family and became, Ace. Knowing how his parents would react Ace cut ties with them, becoming a full them gang member on the streets of New York. Similarly to Murdoc, Ace found himself always in trouble, stealing things, carrying a switchblade with him everywhere, getting switchblades pointed at him too, actually. It was strange to some, but to Ace, the only friend outside of the gang was his switchblade. This was all a lot of fun for all of them, getting in trouble, playing pranks, robbing people, drugs, sneaking in places, it was perfect. But like every story of people doing these things, the consequences hit harder than he imagined. At eighteen, he decided he had to turn himself around and he couldn't go on. He spent a while in New York, staying until he was just about twenty, before deciding he had gotten all he needed from it and it wasn't helping his old habits. Carrying his switchblade with him, he got to Montreal, starting by going to a cafe until the money he had left ran out but before he couldn't buy anything more, he had luckily become friends with the barista. 2D, and he just so happened to be looking for a person to share an apartment with him and his other friend. Ace, gladly agreed, meeting Noodle only later that night. From that, the three of them agreed, Ace could stay forever as log as he got a job, and after a month or so, he did! Bar tender, not quite the dream, but it worked for him. And from it, he could pay the rent, and start going to college. Their lives had seemed to calm down until Noodle had accidentally ran into people in a few apartments just about a block from theirs. Apparently they were only staying briefly, but somehow, Noodle made friends with people incredibly fast despite her life of floating away from people. And somehow, those people, called Russel and Murdoc stayed in town. And it didn't take long for the five of them to all hang out the first time, starting a very long, chaotic and strange friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if any spelling problems I am dumb and it's really late and I am too tired to fix it but I'm also really excited so i just HAVE to post it now sorry lol


End file.
